


Brings Out Your Eyes

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [202]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Falling In Love, Harry Hates Shopping, M/M, Self-Esteem, Shopping, kind Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is helping to improve Harry's self-esteem, one shirt at a time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [202]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Brings Out Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 56: _It brings out your eyes._
> 
> 💞

Usually, Harry loathed clothes shopping with a passion. He hated the unabashed stares of his fellow customers, despised the sycophantic shopkeepers and scorned the far-too-small changing rooms. 

Everything felt different with Draco beside him. 

Draco made shopping entertaining. He’d compliment him, encouraging Harry to try new styles. He had helped Harry to understand which cuts suited him and which didn’t. 

Today, Harry had brought a gorgeous green silk shirt on Draco’s advice. “It brings out your eyes,” Draco had murmured, running a finger over the soft material. “Your muscles, too.”

Harry had preened. Draco was worth making an effort for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
